John Marston VS Mccree
It's high noon between two fastest guns of the West, Mccree from Overwatch VS John Marston from Red Dead Redemption Interlude Ben Singer: (something, something buy 23&Me). Boomstick: In the Fall of 1964, a legendary Movie Producer named Sergio Leone released the movie “Fistful of Dollars” which changed Cowboy Movies Forever. Wiz: It was influential in a number of media other than movies, like cartoons, comics, literature, and Video Games. It created a number of characters like Mccree, the Outlaw from Overwatch. Boomstick: And John Marston, the Deadeye from Red Dead Redemption, He's Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapon and skills to figure out who would win a DEATH BATTLE (CLANG) Mccree Wiz: In the Distant future, sentient robots called Omnics rebelled against the human race and fought against them in a decade long war, until the United Nations pooled together an army of elite soldiers to fight against the rebellion and named the army Overwatch. Boomstick: Meanwhile in another part of the world unrelated the war comes Mccree. Wiz: Jesse Mccree grew up as a farmhand, you could say he was a cowboy in the correct meaning of the term. Boomstick: Not stereotypical the Bang-Bang, Shooty-Shooty, duel at high noon Cowboy, at least not yet. Wiz: Until he met Elizabeth Ashe, a rich girl turned delinquent, and together they did a Bonnie and Clyde esque crime spree together, and formed the Criminal Deadlock Gang. Boomstick: Until the gang was busted in a sting operation by Overwatch, and Mccree was sent to a Maximum Security Slammer, good thing he didn't drop the soap''.'' Wiz: While in jail, Gabriel Reyes, a man from Overwatch’s Covert-Ops division, Blackwatch, visited Mccree and wanted to hire him to Blackwatch for his expert Marksmanship he had shown during his time in the Deadlock Gang. He gave him a choice, rot in jail or join Blackwatch Boomstick: And guess where he ended up. Wiz: During his time as a Blackwatch Mercenary, he loses his arm from circumstances unknown, but it’s implied to be from Elizabeth Ashe’s Gigantic robot servant, B.O.B. Boomstick: But it got replaced with a fucking metal robot arm, and I mean metal as both a compliment and literally. Wiz: You never complimented my robot arm. Boomstick: But as cool Metal Robot arms are Mccree still shoots his gun with his normal arm, and his accuracy still pretty good. Wiz: His Marksmanship wasn’t good, it was excellent, able to shoot the weapons out of people’s hands and quickly kill a train full of criminals while it was going through a dark tunnel. Boomstick: With his badass Peacekeeper revolver he had ever since his Deadlock Gang days. It is said that the Magnum was made by a legendary gunsmith and it shoots high caliber custom bullets, he could fire six slow, but powerful and accurate rounds, or say “Fuck accuracy”and fan the hammer of the gun to make it shoot a quick burst of lead but it couldn't shoot the broad side of a hooker and best used when Mccree is at close ranges. Wiz: But fanning a revolver is way slower and way more inaccurate performed by a regular person, but it's because Mccree uses his (ahem) inferior robot arm he could fan his handgun to shoot at speeds of a machine gun and be slightly more accurate than what is done in reality. He could also do a combat roll to get to cover while it reloads his Peacekeeper in the process, or he could use stun his opponents with a technologically advanced flashbang, Boomstick: But his cream of the crop is his Ultimate Ability Deadeye, where he uses extreme cowboy aiming powers to aim and shoot whoever is in his line of sight, instantly killing them quickly, with those shot's instantly killing whoever is unlucky enough to be there. And yeah, while Mccree doesn't use any of the futuristic tech of Overwatch's time period like everyone else, he uses a custom revolver with custom rounds, precise aiming, expert gunslinging and years of experience of working in Overwatch, to keep up with his fellow heroes, and a Silverback Gorilla. (CLANG) John Marston Wiz:' '''The year is 1899, the beginning of the end of the wild west, but the notorious Van Der Linde Gang continues to fight for their survival, with hopes to retire to Tahiti '''Boomstick: The gang is led by, get this, Dutch Van Der Linde, a father figure to a young gun named John Marston' Wiz: John Marston, was born from a Scottish drunk and a prostitute, not a very good combination for good parents so unsurprisingly young John Marston was sent to an orphanage, and ran away at the age of 12. Boomstick: Until he was picked up by Dutch, and let him join his rag tag group of criminals. Wiz: Dutch taught John to read, write, shoot, and other basics. Boomstick: John did a bunch of shit while in the gang, like surviving getting attacked by wolves, get married, have a child, rob a bank, then getting caught, but busts out, fight against the O'Driscoll Gang, the Mafia, the Braithwaite crime family, and finally getting shot and falling off a speeding train. Wiz: But when John fell off the train he was left for dead by Dutch, who by that point is a way different person than the charismatic father-figure he was initially, but John miraculously survived and escaped the life of crime with his family, but a few years later he temporarily returned to his gunslinger life to confront Dutch and his Co-hort Micah Bell, who, along with his army of men, was eviscerated by John, but Dutch survived the ordeal. Boomstick : Then after a few years later 1911 comes around where the age of outlaws on the west is nearing its end. Wiz:' '''To complete the eradication of outlaws The Bureau of Investigation, the FBI at it’s infant state, decides to take John Marston from his retired quiet life as a rancher with his wife and son to hunt down his surviving partners of the Van Der Linde' Gang, including Dutch. '''Boomstick: John gets shot again, survives, work under crazy treasure hunters, drunken irishmen, and snake oil salesmen, go to Mexico, fight in a rebellion against the Mexican Government, and more crazy shit. Wiz: After some more shootouts, and murders John eventually corners Dutch Van Der Linde and his militia. After Dutch was dealt with, John then returns to his family at the ranch, retires his gunslinger ways, and resumes his peaceful life with his wife and son. Boomstick: Until the FBI decided to double cross John, and sent the Army to his ranch. Wiz: John Marston shoots down wave after wave of men as a valiant swan song, before he was finally cornered and shot to death by dozens of heavily armed soldiers. John Marston, from life to death was an excellent gunslinger, being trained by people like Dutch Van Der Linde, and the retired Gunslinger Landon Ricketts,he was able to shoot down 2 people without them reacting, and has killed multiple legendary Gunslingers in a duel, including the infamous Jim "Boy" Calloway. John Marston has also been shown to be an expert in mutliple fields. Boomstick: Like being a Weapons Expert, having been shown to specialize in weapons like Sniper rifles and throwing knives and other weapons in his large arsenal. An expert Herbalist, making medicines, and poisons out of nothing but plants and herbs. A professional Horseback Rider, ''able to tame and control a bunch of horses and being to ride from town to town in minutes by horseback. ' 'A professional ''Survivalist, ''being able to craft dynamite, molotov cocktails, poisonous arrows, a fuckin' homing tomahawk, and custom ammuntion with properties like being able explode, or set things on fire. ' 'A ''Master Hunter, meaning he deals with dangerous animals, like a legendary Alligator the size of a car, and being able to tear a panther/cougar off of him after being pounced. ' '''And most unsurpisingly, an accurate ''Sharpshooter, being able to shoot tiny birds out of the sky while on a speeding train, and could shoot the gun out of your hand or the hat off your head if he really wanted to. Wiz: Marston was also an expert of various other non-combat related fields like gambling, banditry, and treasure hunting. Which Desperado will win? Mccree John Marston Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles